


It is not a fic

by sakuralu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuralu/pseuds/sakuralu
Summary: It is not a fic.  I look for fic where the Avengers believe that tony betrayed them but in reality Ross threatened him and made children of the Avengers is a tony x all
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	It is not a fic

It is not a fic. I look for fic where the Avengers believe that tony betrayed them but in reality Ross threatened him and made children of the Avengers is a tony x all


End file.
